


Foul Play

by txddychan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txddychan/pseuds/txddychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki is trying to get Usagi-san in trouble. (ONESHOT) (HIGHSCHOOL AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i got this idea from a small MLP comic. i forgot the name of who drew it tho.

"Hehehe," a certain chocolate-haired boy giggled maliciously, "I will get my sweet revenge Usagi-san…" The stupid, pervert rabbit decided it would be funny to enter the smaller boy's room and pour extremely freezing water on his head. Now, Misaki was stupidly running around with a camera in his hand, trying to get a rather disgraceful photograph for an elegant rich boy. Unfortunately, he got nothing. Akihiko was so gracious that throughout the entire morning at school trying to get an embarrassing action from the older male was a complete failure. Of course, Misaki didn't give up that easily. He was determined to find—

"Argh! I lost him!" Misaki almost shrieked. That's when Misaki pretty much gave up hope in trying to find that horrendous act. He managed to get some pictures of someone drawing an ass on the chalkboard and another of someone dumping out the trash from a trashcan. The stupid boy stuck an image of Akihiko's face on the faces of the teens doing those atrocious activities.

"Wait until the Vice Principle sees this…" What a naïve boy this young lad was, actually believing it would work, "Let's see him play pranks on me now!"

_LINEBREAKER_

"Vice Principle Isobe!" Misaki cheered, as he happily barged in the room. Misaki paled. He was suddenly staring at an older male. Nowaki.

There stood Nowaki, one of kind-hearted and compassionate students in the school, had a hold of a shotgun. That wasn't what shocked Misaki to the point he couldn't even breathe. There, in front of Nowaki, laid Vice Principle Isobe, sprawled on the floor, fresh blood flowing from her head and body. Nowaki would have been an innocent bystander if he hadn't had the blood of the person he had just shot. It was obvious, even Takahiro!

"Oh, right now." Nowaki spoke as if nothing had happened; "Now where was she keeping it again…" The towering male searched the corpse. He managed to grab hold of some pink book with the words 'HIRO-SAN' printed in curly letters on the front. "Ah-Ha!" Nowaki raised the book in the air, "Got it!"

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Misaki threw the door open. "PRINCIPLE MUTO!" The male screamed, "M-MURDER! THERE'S BEEN A—" Once again, he was cut off. By now, he was completely white. There stood his stupid, perverted bunny, holding a shotgun in position to shoot. "This shotgun isn't strong enough. I can still recognize part of her face." Misaki almost cried as he saw his own lover shoot the face of an innocent person.

"There." Akihiko set the gun down in a leisurely manner, "Now where did she keep it again?" Misaki was almost at the brink of vomiting as the other man searched through the corpse. "Voila!" Akihiko took out a teddy bear, which was in need of wash because of the amount of blood on the fuzzy toy. He turned to the boy, who looked like he was about to pass out any minute, and held out two pieces of bacon. "She had this too. You like this, right?" Akihiko offered.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore. He fell on his knees and threw up all what he had for breakfast.

"Oh wait; you're a vegetarian, aren't you? Sorry about that…"


End file.
